Total Cartoon Drama Island
by Luigi4Life
Summary: 22 cartoon and anime characters have been chosen to compete for 100,000. Who will win? Read to find out!
1. Not So Happy Toons part 1

**Confessionals will be bolded.**

Chris: Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris Mclean. Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now! Here's the deal, 22 cartoon and anime character have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other. Then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team member's walk down the dock of shame. Take a ride on the loser boat and leave Total Cartoon Drama Island, for good. Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow. In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle. Black Flies. Grizzly bears. Disgusting camp food! And each other. Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on... _Total Cartoon Drama Island_.

(Intro, **but tell me if you want to see it**)

Chris: Welcome back to _Total Cartoon Drama Island_. All right, it's time to meet our first campers from "Sgt. Frog" welcome Keroro, Natsumi, Fuyuki, and Dororo!

(The two little alien frogs and two humans walk on to the doc)

Keroro: Ah. It is so good to be on this show, mostly because I'm gonna win!

Natsumi: Yeah, right stupid frog, you're gonna be gone before me, no wait, you're gonna be gone before Dororo!

Dororo: You think I'll last longer than the sergeant?

Natsumi: I'm one hundred percent sure.

Fuyuki: Oh come on, I'm sure Serge is gonna last long.

Chris: Next, from "Futurama" is Bender, Fry, and Leela!

(The robot, mutant, and human walk on to the doc)

Bender: Cool, two balls for Bender to kick!

(Bender ran up and kick Dororo in the back of his head and sent him flying)

Dororo: Ahhhh!

Leela: Bender! That wasn't a ball that was a little alien!

Bender: Even better!

(Bender then kick Keroro in the back of his sending him flying too)

Keroro: Ahhhh!

Bender: I love hurting little and defenseless things!

Fry: Ha, ha. That was funny.

Chris: Next, from, "The Amazing World of Gumball" are Gumball, Penny (No shell), and Bobert!

(The cat, robot, and the ex-peanut girl walk on to the doc)

Gumball: I'm so glad to be here, especially with you here Penny.

Penny: I'm glad that you're here too.

Bobert: I'm just happy to be on the show.

(Bender walked up to Bobert)

Bender: Hello, fellow brobot!

Bobert: Hi? What's your name?

Bender: Benderrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Ha-ha!

Chris: Shut up! Next from, "Doraemon" are Doraemon and Nobita!

(The robot cat and failing student walk on to the doc)

Bender: Another robot, cool! But, not as cool as Bender.

Doraemon: Well, somebody's big headed!

Nobita: Oh snap!

Chris: Shut up, again! Next, from "Pokémon" are Ash, Pikachu, and Meowth!

(The boy, electric rat, and talking cat walk on to the doc)

Ash: Hey everybody! I'm Ash from pallet town!

Meowth: You really like to announce all about you twerp, huh.

Ash: Shut up, Meowth! Where's Jessie and James?

Meowth: The boss needed the two of them so I was the only one who could participate. But, I'm still gonna beat you and take that Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika, pika, Pikachu!

Bender: Did anybody know what that yellow thing said?

Meowth: He said "Meowth, you know that you're gonna fail badly!"

Chris: Next, from "Grojband" are Corey, Laney, and Trina!

(The blue hair guitarist, redhead bassist, and pink haired teen girl walk on to the doc)

Trina: From the look at these other losers, beside the robots, I'm the best and the one who's gonna win!

Corey: Trina, there's only four more people or creatures left to compete!

Trina: Still, everybody here is still a loser!

(Trina walks up to Pikachu)

Trina: Especially, this stupid chubby, yellow rat!

Pikachu: Pi-Ka-Chu!

(Pikachu shocked Trina)

Trina: Ahhhh!

Laney: Haha, karma!

Chris: That kinda stuff will be great for ratings! Next, from "Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero" Penn and Sashi!

(The ginger and rage freak walk on to the doc)

Sashi: I'm going to dominate in this game! All of you are going down!

(Trina walks up to Sashi)

Trina: I like your attitude.

Penn: Oh, looks like you're gonna make a friend.

Chris: Still good for ratings! Next from "My Life as a Teenage Robot" is Jenny!

(The female robot walk on to the doc; Bobert, Bender, and Doraemon look at each other then back a Jenny; Bender pushes Bobert and Doraemon and walks up to Jenny)

Bender: Hello, baby! My name is-

(Doraemon puts two "N" stickers on Bender and Jenny, and holds on to Jenny, sending Bender flying)

Bender: Benderrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Doraemon: Ignore him he's a jerk. And in case you're are wondering what I did was put two magnetic "N" stickers on you and Bender to send him flying, I guess for him opposites don't attract. Anyway, my name is-

(Bobert wrapped his arms around Bobert and throw him far away)

Doraemon: Doraemonnnnnnn!

(Bobert walked up to Jenny, but he could only say robotic noises)

Bobert: Me! Bobert!

(Bobert backed away to Gumball)

Bobert: Was that a good introduction?

Gumball: From the words you said, and the way you talked, I'd say no.

Bobert: Aw.

Chris: Ooh fighting for love definably great for ratings! And our last contestant from "The Loud House" is Luna Loud!

(The rocker girl walk on to the doc)

Luna: What's up dudes and dudettes!

Chris: First things first. We need a group photo for the promos. Everyone on the end of the dock! *they walk there* Okay! One, two, three. *Snap* Oops! Okay, forgot the lens cap. *click* Okay, hold that pose. One, two-. Oh, wait, cards full. Hang on.

Sashi/Trina: Will you just take the freaking picture!

Chris: Got it, okay. Everyone say "Wawanakwa!"

Campers: WAWANAKWA!

(The doc breaks from their weight)

Campers: AHHH!

Chris: Okay guys. Dry off and meet at the campfire pit in 10.

(At the campfire)

Chris: This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya, dig? The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win $100,000!

Bender: $100,000!

(Bender went crazy; Bobert walked up to Jenny)

Bobert: I think that's a reason why you shouldn't date him.

(Bobert walked up to Gumball)

Bobert: Was that better?

Gumball: Well since you said actual words and not weird noises, yeah.

Bobert: Yes!

Doraemon: Um, excuse me, I have a question. What will the sleeping arrangements be?

Chris: Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other.

Trina: Really I have to share a room with all of the girls that are gonna be on my team!

Chris: Yes, and deal with it! Now here's the deal. We're gonna split you into two teams if I call your name out go stand over there. Bender, Doraemon, Meowth, Penny, Ash, Leela, Penn, Fry, Natsumi, Nobita, and Luna. From this moment on, you are officially known as, the Screaming Gophers!

Bender: Aw come on! I'm not with Jenny!

Chris: Shut up! The rest of you over here. Keroro, Bobert, Dororo, Jenny, Pikachu, Gumball, Corey, Fuyuki, Laney, Trina, and Sashi. Move, chop, chop!

(The ones Chris called move)

Chris: You guys will officially be known as the Killer Bass!

Trina/Sashi: What's killer about a bass! Wow, we really know what's on each other's minds. Aw! We did it again! And again!

Trina: Okay stop that now!

Chris: All right, campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition. You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking. Or just get something off your chest. In the outhouse. And the mess hall is where all of you will be eating your meal prepared by Chef.

**Trina: I feel that me and that Sashi girl are gonna be great friends.**

**Laney: Core, we got to watch out backs.  
Corey: I know! With her on our team and maybe with a new friend that's equally at tough and mean as her!**

**Dororo: Now the only reason I'm here is to help my friends along the way, like Keroro, not to win. Wait, none of them can see or hear this? I TAKE IT BACK! I might not make it that far, but one thing is for sure Keroro is not gonna win on my watch! His ego doesn't need to get any bigger!**

Chris: All right. Any questions? Cool. Let's find your cabins. Gophers, you're in the east cabin. Bass, you're in the west.

(Cuts to girl Bass in their cabins)

Trina: Okay I only want one special girl to share my bunk with and that's Sashi!

Laney: Trina, there are not that many girls here anyway.

Jenny: Yeah! What the heck writer?

**Look I didn't think of what contestants I wanted from what shows okay, and have to think of some on the spot. But the next season I'll add two new characters that are girl okay?**

Sashi/Jenny/Laney/Trina: Okay.

**Thanks.**

(Cuts to everybody in the mess hall)

Chef: Listen up! I serve it three times a day and you'll eat it three times a day! Grab a tray, get your food, and sit your butts down NOW!

(Everybody gets some gross food and take a seat)

Chris: Your first challenge begins, in one hour!

Nobita: Man, I hope it's not dangerous.

Luna: Come on, dude, how dangerous could it be?

(Cuts to all of them in their swimwear on top of the cliff)

Chris: Next time on _Total Cartoon Drama Island_. Your first task is to jump off this 1,000-foot high cliff into the lake.


	2. Not So Happy Toons part 2

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island. 22 cartoon and anime characters have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers.

Nobita: Man, I hope it's not dangerous.

Luna: Come on, dude, how dangerous could it be?

(Cuts to all of them in their swimwear on top of the cliff)

Keroro: This was not in the contract.

(Intro)

Chris: Okay. Today's challenge is three-fold. Your first task is to jump off this 1,000-foot-high cliff into the lake

Fuyuki: You want us to do that!? Are you crazy!?

Chris: For good ratings? Yes! If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic *laughs* man-eating sharks. Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area, which, we're pretty sure is shark free. For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge... building a hot tub! The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot-tub party tonight. The losers will be sending someone home. Let's see, Killer Bass, you're up first.

Gumball: So, who wants to go first?

(Crickets chirp)

Ash: Hey, don't sweat it, guys. I heard that these shows always make the interns do the stunt first to make sure it's survivable.

(Flashback)

Chris: We need to test the stunts first. You know that.

Chef: Do I look like an intern?

Chris: No, but the ones we had are all in the hospital. C'mon, just jump it, you big chicken. *cackles like a chicken*

Chef: I don't get paid enough for this, man. (Screaming)

Chef: Hey, I made it. I made it, man, uh. Something just brushed up by my foot. Hey, Chris, man, something isn't right down here. (Screaming)

Chris: Well, that seems safe enough.

(Flashback ends)

Dororo: So, who's up?

Trina: Non-humans first.

Dororo: Well, it's now or never.

(Dororo jumps off the cliff)

Sashi: Now, it's my turn!

(Sashi jumps off the cliff into the safety zone)

Trina: I'm coming, soon to be BFF!

(Trina jumps off the cliff)

**Corey: I'm pretty sure everybody heard Trina said "BFF."**

(Down in the water Trina rose from the water next to Sashi)

Sashi: Did you say "soon to be BFF?"

Trina: Yeah! I know we're gonna be great friends!

Sashi: I'm not the kind of person who people want to make friends with.

Trina: Yeah. To weak people! We're both tough and girls! I know we can make an alliance, and make it to the final two.

(Dororo pops out of the water in between them)

Dororo: Make that finale three.

Sashi/Trina: Ah!

Trina: You were eavesdropping on us!

Dororo: Yes, because the two of you have the most threat, so I have to keep a close eye on the two of you. And know that I heard your alliance, and I want in.

Sashi: Why? You seem like you can make it very far on your own.

Dororo: Well, with this kind of competition I need some help with this. And to eliminate Keroro!

Trina: The green frog? I thought you guys were friends?

Dororo: I never officially became friends. He was always a jerk to me! That's why, if this our team loses tonight, you help me get rid of him first!

Trina/Sashi: Deal!

Dororo: Also, I'm a ninja, and can punish you if you betray me.

**Trina: Well, using him to get further would cause my death.**

Keroro: What's his face, I'm coming!

(Keroro jumps)

Pikachu: Pikachu, pika!

Meowth: He said "It's now or never!

(Pikachu jumped off the cliff)

Pikachu: Pika!

(Gumball jumped off the cliff)

Gumball: I hope I don't die!

(Laney jumped off the cliff)

Laney: Ahhh!

(Corey jumps off the cliff)

Corey: I'm coming Lanes!

(At the top Robert and Jenny were hesitated to jump)

Chris: Nervous?

Bobert: I'm not water-proof.

Jenny: And I'll rust.

Chris: That's okay, bots. Unfortunately, that also makes you two chickens. So both of you will have to wear these for the rest of the day.

(Chris pulled out two chicken hats)

Bobert: I don't think those will fit on our heads.

Chris: Hmm, you may be right. Chef!

(Chef walks up)

Chris: You try to put this chicken hat on Bobert, and I'll try to put this chicken hat on Jenny.

(Chef grabbed one of the chicken hats and struggled to put the hat on Bobert; the same with Jenny)

Chris/Chef: Come on! Fit!

(Chris and Chef finally got the chicken hats on their heads, but Jenny has her ears rip through it and Bobert with the legs of the chicken hat stretched out to the bottom tied together so it could say on)

Bobert/Jenny: I have never felt more embarrassed in my entire life.

(Bobert and Jenny then looked at each other in the eye unknowing Bender and Doraemon was glaring at Bobert)

**Bender: If one eye thinks-**

**Doraemon: He can take Jenny away-**

**Bender: From me-**

**Bender/Doraemon: He has another thing coming!**

**Gumball: Penny, did you see what happen when Bobert and Jenny both chickened out?  
Penny: They both said the same sentence at the same time! It's love for sure!**

(Bobert and Jenny walked down the cliff)

Chris: Fuyuki, you're the last one.

Fuyuki: I can't swim.

(Chris handed Fuyuki a chicken hat; Fuyuki put it on and walked down the cliff)

Chris: Screaming Gophers you're up next. But, I assume you two bots will need to chicken out.

Bender: Nope. Bender's water-proof!

Doraemon: So am I!

Chris: Then, one of you won't mind jump.

Bender: I'm down!

(Bender jumped off the cliff)

Bender: For! The! Money~!

Chris: He's is insane for money. Next!

(Luna jumped off the cliff)

Luna: Rockin' forever!

(Leela jumped off the cliff)

Leela: Time to win~!

Chris: Hey, Natsumi? Can you swim, or are you like your brother, can't swim?

(Natsumi jumped off the cliff)

Natsumi: I can swim!

Chris: Meowth, since you're like a cat, and cats hate water, you'll be chickening out?

Meowth: Yeah.

(Chris pulls out a chicken hat; Meowth grabs it and puts it on)

**Meowth: Boss, Jessie, James, if you guys are seeing this the only reason I didn't jump was that cats and water don't mix, if I wasn't a cat I would have jumped, just to be clear.**

Chris: Any other chickens?

Nobita: Right here.

(Chris gives Nobita a chicken hat; Nobita puts it on and walks down the cliff)

Chris: Next!

(Fry jumps off the cliff)

Fry: Ah~, oh~, ah~, oh~!

(Penn jumps off the cliff)

Penn: Woah!

(Ash jumps off the cliff)

Ash: Yeah!

(Penny flout down slowly off the cliff into the water next to Ash)

Ash: I didn't know you could fly.

Penny: You didn't ask.

Ash: Is that everyone?

Chris (O.S): Nope!

(Back at the top of the cliff was Chris and a nervous Doraemon)

Chris: So, Doraemon, it's up to you, are you a chicken bot or a brave bot?

(Doraemon walked away slowly; Chris pulled out a chicken hat but, Doraemon ran pass Chris jumping into the water)

Doraemon: I'M GONNA DIE!

(Penny and Ash in the water sees Doraemon had jumped, unfortunately, their smiles went away when they realized that Doraemon was above them; Doraemon cause a big splash getting everyone on land wet)

Chris: The winners, the Screaming Gophers!

(Cuts to the Screaming Gophers singing 100 bottles of pop on the wall pushes the boxes containing the stuff to make a hot tub; behind them was the Killer Bass pushing their boxes since they lose, except for Bobert and Jenny who were lifting theirs since they are robots and have super strength)

Laney: Ow! I think I got a splinter.

Bobert: It's not that hard.

Jenny: Yeah.

Laney: If you're a robot! And if this is easy then jumping off a 100ft cliff is just a tad bit difficult!

Bobert: Not if you not waterproof.

Jenny: Or rust when you hit the water!

(Cuts to both teams on the campground with all their boxes)

Chris: Remember, you guys can only use your teeth to open the crates. I came up with that one.

Trina: Like, how are we supposed to open a box with our-

(Bender tool off his team's box with his mouth and threw it like a Frisbee)

Bender: That was easy.

Trina: Female bot, use your mouth!

Jenny: I'd rather be friends.

Trina: Wha- No! Ah!

(Trina took off Jenny's head and used her mouth to open the box and threw her head for it to randomly land in Bobert's hands/claws/clamps **I don't know what to call them**)

Bobert: Oh, uh, let me help you with that.

(Bobert puts her head back on her body)

Jenny: Thanks.

Bobert: You're welcome.

(Bender and Doraemon glare at them)

**Doraemon: You know Bender this is your fault.  
Bender: How is this my fault?!  
Doraemon: You're the one who opened the crate with your mouth, which caused Trina to yell at Jenny to use her mouth, for Jenny to make a joke I don't get, which made Trina mad enough to take her head and use it and throw it for it randomly land in Bobert's hands!  
Bender: Screw you!**

(The teams got the stuff out and started to build their hot tubs until both was finished, but the Killer Bass' hot tub was terrible; Chris walks up to the Screaming Gophers' hot tub)

Chris: This is an awesome hot tub.

(The Screaming Gophers cheer; Chris inspects The Killer Bass's hot tub, and it falls apart)

Chris: Well, I think we have a winner here... The Screaming Gophers.

(Screaming Gophers cheer)

Chris: Gophers, you're safe from elimination and you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer. Bonus!

(Screaming Gophers cheer)

Chris: Killer Bass, what can I say? Sucks to be you right now. I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight.

(Everyone except Dororo, Sashi, and Trina walks away)

Dororo: Remember you two, we talked about this. Keroro has to go since we lost.

Trina: Okay, we'll try to convince everyone to vote him off.

(Cuts to the elimination ceremony)

Chris: Killer bass, at camp marshmallows, represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire. At this camp marshmallows represent life. You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the dock of shame to catch the boat of losers. That means you're out of the contest and you can't come back... Ever. The first marshmallow goes to... Bobert.

(Bobert extend his arm and grabs a marshmallow)

Chris: Jenny.

(Jenny walks up and grabs her marshmallow)

Chris: Dororo.

(Dororo walks up and grabs his marshmallow)

Chris: Sashi.

(Sashi walks up and grabs her marshmallow)

Chris: Trina.

(Trina walks up and grabs her marshmallow)

Chris: Pikachu.

(Pikachu walks up and grabs his marshmallow)

Chris: Corey.

(Corey walks up and grabs his marshmallow)

Chris: Laney.

(Laney walks up and grabs her marshmallow)

Chris: Gumball.

(Gumball walks up and grabs his marshmallow; the ones that are left are Keroro and Fuyuki)

Chris: Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. And it goes to

Fuyuki.

Fuyuki: Yes! Oh Sorry, Sgt.

(Fuyuki walks up and grabs his marshmallow)

Keroro: Aw. I'm out first.

(Keroro walks down the dock of shame on to the boat of losers)

**Dororo: Yes. That idiotic frog is gone!**

**Fuyuki: I can't believe Sgt. got eliminated.**

**Natsumi: I knew that the stupid frog wouldn't last long.**

Chris: So there we have it. We have our first camper gone. Keroro. Who's gonna be gone next? Stay tuned to for. Total! Cartoon! Drama! Island!

**Remaining Contestants:**

**Killer Bass: Bobert, Dororo, Jenny, Pikachu, Gumball, Corey, Fuyuki, Laney, Trina, and Sashi**

**Screaming Gophers: Bender, Doraemon, Meowth, Penny, Ash, Leela, Penn, Fry, Natsumi, Nobita, and Luna**

**Elimination Order:**

**22nd Place: Keroro**


End file.
